Falling for the First Time
by insanity loves company
Summary: A Takari fic... A cliche, you might call it. Girl realizes feelings for boy and doesn't know boy has same feelings for girl. If I say any more I will give it away. Please review!


"Kari 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Falling for the First Time by the Barenaked Ladies. (Although I DO own their CD...) Odd fic... AU... Takari...2 OCs... Kim is not based on a real person, any resemblance to someone real is purely coincidental...(I've always wanted to say that for some reason) Shannon is based on a real person, so any resemblance is purely on purpose. And I think my comp is being evil so if "Kari" is at the top of the page it's ALL my compy's fault.

Warnings: Cruelty to OC, uh... yeeeeeaaaaaah.

Spoilers: I WISH!

Review: Yes please!

Falling for the First Time

"Kari! Listen, I'm really sorry!" TK chased after his former best friend. "Sorry about what? Whatever do you mean?" Kari said in a sweet, yet sarcastic voice. "I'm sorry." TK said solemnly. 

__

~* Flashback *~

"TK? TK are you there?" Kari called. _TK was supposed to meet me here! Where can he be?_ Kari wandered around for about five minutes. _He said he had to tell me something! I can't believe it. He's not coming, is he?_ Kari asked herself. Then it started to rain. She left the schoolyard and began to walk home. As she passed the Pizza Hut, she saw TK in there, laughing and talking. He looked up from his pizza and saw Kari there, soaking wet. He shoved back his chair and knocked over the busboy. He muttered a sorry, grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. But it was too late. Kari was already gone. 

__

~* Flashback Ends *~

"Kari, I told you, I had a basketball meeting, and then I asked Kim to tell you that I wasn't going to be able to meet you. I'm sorry!" TK trailed after Kari like a puppy after its mother. Kari ignored him the best she could. The bell rang, and TK had to go to his locker. He stood in the empty hallway. "I can't believe Kim didn't tell Kari. I thought I could trust her with my message. Kari hates me now!" TK banged his head against his cold metal locker. He heard a crash, so he unlocked the door and opened it. Something dropped out and fell to the floor. TK stooped to pick it up. There was a framed picture of him and Kari on his 14th birthday. The glass of the frame had cracked right between the two of them. _Is this how it's meant to be? The two of us never friends again?_

"So that's how you figure out 'X'…" Kari tuned out her math teacher's droning on. _He said sorry, why don't you forgive him; let him explain._ One part of her said. But the other said _He led you on. Used you. Lulled you into a false sense of security. He is just telling you a fake story so you'll be mad at Kim and not him. _It was all so confusing. She loved TK like a brother, perhaps more. The two of them were the best of friends, almost inseparable. "Miss Kamiya!" Kari snapped back into reality. "Um… yes Mr Fuji?" Kari said. "What is Pi?" Kari raised an eyebrow. They had been talking about algebra, not the value of Pi. "Um, 3.14?" She said. "Is that a question or a statement?" "Weren't we discussing algebra?" "Yes. I'm glad to see you were paying attention." Mr Fuji turned back to the whiteboard. Kari glanced around. Her friend Shannon looked at her and shrugged. Kim looked smug about something. After class it was lunch. Kari walked down the hallway with Shannon, who was telling her what she missed in math class. "Know what I heard in the washroom? That Kim has a crush on TK, and she's jealous of you for being his friend." Shannon stuck her hands in her pockets. "What a jerk. Don't you agree?" But Kari heard none of that. _Of course! Kim didn't deliver the message because she likes TK! She doesn't want him to be my friend!_ Shannon had put on her headphones from her Discman and was listening to something. "Shannon, do you know where TK is?" "What?" Shannon lifted up her headphones and Kari heard a snippet of the song: "_Anyone loved can be lost_". Something clicked in Kari's mind. "Do you know where TK is?" "Yep. He should be in the gym. There's a grade 9 boys b-ball practice on." "Thanks! Gotta go!" Kari raced off. The line from the song kept running through her head. _"Anyone loved can be lost". What if I lose TK? He's my best friend…I care about him more than I do myself… I'm in love with TK!_

TK half-heartedly shot lay-ups in basketball practice. He was thinking about Kari. He had wanted to tell her something very important. He had to tell Kari that he loved her. He was devastated when he heard he had a meeting, but he tried to make the best of it. When he saw Kari in the rain, his heart sank. She looked so sad, so broken. He had tried to catch up with her, but she didn't want to even look at him. "TK! Watch out!" TK had been aimlessly dribbling across the gym, so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see the volleyball net being wheeled across the gym in front of him. He hit it, tripped, flew over it and landed on his stomach. "TK!" Kim's shrill voice rang across the gym. 

"TK!" Kari heard. _That doesn't sound good!_ Kari ran harder. She came into the gym to see TK sprawled out on the gym floor. "TK!" Kari yelled. She was closer to TK than Kim, so she ran over to him. "Oh my god" Kari whispered. "TK, are you ok?" She said. TK looked up and weakly smiled. "If you get attacked by BlackWargreymon and live, this is nothing." He said. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." TK cringed as he sat up. "Ack!" TK saw that he already had bruises forming on his knees. "You're gonna be sore for a while, squirt." TK's coach had come up behind him. "Oh, TK!" Kim said as she ran up. She tried to grab TK away from Kari, who had her arm around his shoulders. "OW!" TK yelled. "Look what you did, Kari!" Kim screeched. "What _I_ did?" Kari yelled back. She helped TK stand up. TK put his arm around Kari's shoulders for balance, and slowly Kari helped him limp over to the bleachers. TK eased himself into a sitting position. "You ok?" Kari said sympathetically. "Kari! Leave TK alone!" Kim yelled. "It's ok, Kim." TK said, but Kim seemed not to hear him. "Leave my boyfriend alone!" "EX-CUSE ME?!?" No, that wasn't Kari. That was TK. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! I CAN'T EVEN TRUST YOU TO DELIVER A MESSAGE TO KARI, FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I'M YOUR _BOYFRIEND_?!?" TK yelled. Kim was taken aback. "Woah, that TK sure knows what he wants!" Kari turned around. It was Shannon. "So, what did I miss?" 

TK was ok now, although he was still limping a bit. "So, you sure told Kim off!" Shannon said to TK as the three of them (Kari, TK and Shannon) walked home. They all lived in the same building. "Heh." Was all TK said. "What was that song you were listening to at lunch?" Kari asked Shannon. "Oh. That was 'falling for the first time' by the Barenaked Ladies. You wanna hear it later?" "Sure." Kari said. TK glared at Shannon in a way that told her that she should leave. Immediately. "Um, I gotta go. See ya later?" Shannon glanced back and ran off. "Kari, I have something I need to tell you." TK said. He stopped walking. "Really? Cuz I have something I need to tell you, too." "You first." They said at the same time. "Ok" They said again. "I love you!" They said in unison. They both stopped. "You love me?" They said. "Yes!" (Again in unison) "That's what I wanted to tell you!" TK said. "Y'know, when it rained, and the pizza thing…" TK trailed off. Kari could tell that he still felt bad. TK looked at Kari. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching her face. He put his hand on her cheek. Kari put her hand on top of his. TK leaned towards Kari and kissed her on the lips. Kari was surprised, but happy. There she was, with the boy she loved, having him kiss her and her kissing him back. When they broke away, Kari said, "I guess we're both falling for the first time." "In love, that is." TK said. He leaned in and kissed Kari one last time before they began to walk slowly home.

EnD

If you happen to find any errors in this fic, politely review and tell me, please.

~ilc


End file.
